Opération bishous
by Mamzelle Miaou
Summary: Quand 5 kunoichi et un blondinet décident d'eux mêmes de leur nouvelle mission... A savoir, jouer les paparazzis et obtenir des photographies plus ou moins douteuses des bishonen du village! YAOI, humour décalé et polaroïds prévus.
1. Chap1: La chevauchée des Walkyries

_Titre : Opération bishous !_

_Auteur : moi-même_

_Disclamer : J'ai tenté d'obtenir les persos FMA, on me les a refusé. J'ai essayé ceux de Naruto, encore un refus… Snif._

_Genre : comique et romance.. Car des couples vont probablement être sous-entendus.._

_Rating : bof, pas encore déterminé.. M'enfin, rien de saignant ne vous attend..._

Résumé :_ Quand 5 kunoichi décident elles-mêmes de leur nouvelle mission… A savoir : jouer les paparazzis et mitrailler les canons qui se cachent dans Konoha !_

_Note : J'ai simplement voulu coucher sur le papier –en l'occurrence sur le PC- une petite idée.. Evidemment, il y a probablement des similitudes avec d'autres fictions déjà existantes, mais je ne cherche pas à copier lesdites idées.. _

_Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes potentielles, et bonne lecture :D_

**

* * *

**

**La soirée s'annonçait prometteuse : Même Hinata semblait avoir oublié sa timidité légendaire et piaillait gaiement, s'étouffant de rires devant une Tenten mimant Tsunade-sama bourrée. La ressemblance était frappante, probablement parce que la kunoichi aux macarons s'était réellement tapée quelques verres de saké.**

**Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les filles se regardèrent bêtement. Le jeu du « je mime qui ? » était très amusant, mais bon..**

**Finalement, Ino se décida à rompre le silence morbide :**

« Et si on parlait des mecs ? »

**Une des filles aux cheveux roses on ne peut plus reconnaissables émit un couinement de protestation** –oh là là Ino tu penses vraiment qu'à ça !- **tandis que son fort intérieur suppliait pour qu'on compare les tablettes de chocolat de ces messieurs.**(1)

-Pff. Vous voulez faire quoi alors ?

-Hum.. On n'a qu'à maquiller et coiffer Hinata.

**L'intéressée répondit par la négative d'un discret mais ferme hochement de tête. Timide, mais pas stupide !**(2)

-Et si on allait faire les folles en pleine nuit ?

-Ca, c'est une idée du génie, Sakura ! T'es bête ou quoi ! les parents voudront jamais nous laisser sortir !

**Un sourire diabolique illumina le faciès de la jeune Haruno :**

-Ils sont pas obligés de le savoir ! Et puis on a 15 ans, merde !

-Sakura.. Tu te la joues rebelle ?

**Tenten était admirative** –au fait moi j'ai 16 ans**-, Hinata baissa la tête** –c'est une idée Sakura, mais elle est pas très…Intelligente- **et Ino contemplait la kunoichi aux cheveux roses d'un air profondément méditatif. Finalement, elle eut l'illumination ;**

-Tu veux aller mater Sasuke-kun ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là !

**La rose partit dans un grand éclat de rire forcé qui ne convaincu qu'elle.**

-Donc on en revient aux mecs. On va les emmerder ?

-En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne !

-N'est-ce pas ? Hinata, tu en penses quoi ?

-On… On pourra aller voir Na.. Naruto-kun ?

**Le spectacle d'Hinata rouge comme une tomate était attendrissant, les filles n'eurent pas le cœur de refuser.**

**Résultat, l'opération Bishouuuus **(3)**fut lancée !**

**Marchant dans la rue, faisant claquer leurs talons inexistants**(4)**, les 4 filles arboraient autour du cou des armes fatales.. Ou, plus exactement, des appareils photos..**

-Il faut définir un plan d'attaque !

-Allons dans le parc, y a personne à cette heure là…

-Oui !

**Telles des conspiratrices, elles se précipitèrent vers le petit square et s'assirent en rond dans l'herbe, serrant leurs appareils photos comme si** **leurs vies en dépendaient.**

**Un frémissement dans leur dos leur fit pousser des cris de putois, jusqu'à une voix autoritaire mais amicale ne les rappelle à l'ordre**.

-Beuh, Temari ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

-J'ai pas le droit de venir à Konoha maintenant ?

**Tenten la scanna du regard, probablement en rogne contre la blonde du désert à cause de leur combat.. Ne remuons pas le couteau dans le plaie en rappelant que la kunoichi aux macarons n'avait même pas effleuré Temari** (5)**…**

-T'es là pour un mec, blondasse ?

-Hey ! Moi aussi je suis blonde, **lança Ino, vexée, tandis que Tenten lui faisait un petit signe d'excuse. Quant à Temari, elle sourit d'un air moqueur.**

-Nulle en combat, mais perspicace ! Oui, je viens mater et, vu vos mines, je dirais que vous faites la même chose.

**De toute évidence, les kunoichi sont toutes les mêmes, qu'elles soient du Sable ou de la Feuille. Finalement, Temari décida de se joindre à elles… Et dégaina son propre jetable, prête à mitrailler n'importe quoi !**

**Maintenant, il s'agissait de passer aux choses sérieuses… Les beaux gosses de Konoha n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir !**

* * *

1- Il est évident que nous ne parlons pas du cacao en poudre mêlé au lait! Bande de petits naïfs! XD

2- Tout à fait, bravo Hinata!

3- "bishous" vient de "bishonen" qui signifie beaux mecs... Vous vous attendiez à quoi? XD

4- C'est sûr, on ne peut pas dire que leurs sandales des shinobis possèdent des talons...

5- Tenten: Roooh pourquoi tu remets sur le tapis, vilaine fiqueuse!

Okii-nekko: Oups, désolée... Mais tout le monde connaît ta force et ton habileté! N'est-ce pas?

Tenten: pff.. Ca ira pour cette fois, parce que je vais pouvoir mater Nejiiiiiii...

Okii-nekko: Ah, tu crois vraiment que ça va être aussi simple? (rire sadique)

Les 5 filles: O-o'


	2. Chap2: La première victime!

_Salut! Les lignes de séparations ne marchent paaaas.. :s J'espère que ça ne dérangera pas trop votre lecture... (pour les rempalcer, j'ai mis des "o"...)_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Dimanche 6 août, 23H01 : début des manoeuvres.**_

_**Temps : clair, nuit fraîche.**_

_**Vent : non.**_

_**Note : Tenten a malencontreusement vomi sur Temari à cause du saké. Quant à savoir pourquoi c'est Temari la cible, difficile de deviner..**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Espèce de kunoichi de mes deux ! T'es complètement tarée ?

-Oups.. Désolée, je supporte mal l'alcool..

-T'étais obligée de me gerber dessus, dégueulasse ?

-Non, mais c'était trop tentant.

**Dégoûtée, Temari retira le haut de son kimono, désormais orné de jolies couleurs. Mais passons les détails.**

**En tout cas, elle n'hésita pas à envoyer une rafale sur Tenten, qui failli s'incruster dans le mur si Sakura ne l'avait pas attrapée à temps**.

**Dans son immense bonté, Hinata proposa à la blonde du désert un kimono trop grand pour elle : il serait tout de même plus élégant que ce qu'elle portait à cet instant..**

**Etant donné qu'il fallait revenir au manoir Hyuûga, elles décidèrent de commencer leur mission.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Première cible : Neji.**_

_**But : savoir ce que cachent ces jolis vêtements si peu moulants.**_

_**Agent A : Tenten. **_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Le manoir était silencieux, comme mort ; on entendait parfois un lit qui grinçait ou un ronfleur particulièrement bruyant.**

**Intimidées, les filles suivirent Hinata jusqu'à sa garde-robes, pour que Temari puisse revêtir une tenue digne de ce nom, s'efforçant de rester discrètes.**

-alors, quelle est la chambre de ton cousin ?

-Grand Frère Neji dort… là-bas.

**Hinata pointa un index tremblant vers le couloir du fond, à peine éclairé par les rayons de lune. D'ailleurs, si leur amie n'avait rien dit, les kunoichi n'auraient probablement jamais remarqué cette partie du manoir, comme si on avait voulu la rayer de la carte.**

-La Soke ne veut pas.. Croiser les.. les gens de la branche inférieure à…à chaque couloir..** murmura Hinata, honteuse, en détournant les yeux. **

-Te formalise pas, ma belle. Naruto a promis de tout changer une fois qu'il serait Hokage, tu te souviens ? **chuchota Tenten, rassurante.**

**Le doux sourire juvénile de l'héritière des Hyuûga lui répondit aussitôt.**

-Bon, les filles, on a du boulot !

-Pour une fois t'as raison, ma truie !

-Saleté… Fais gaffe, on pourrait se faire repérer à cause de ton _grand_ front !

**Prévoyante –et habituée- Temari sépara simplement les 2 combattantes avant de poser une main sur son éventail, histoire de les prévenir de ce qui arriverait si elles haussaient davantage le ton.**

**Aussi, nos héroïnes préférèrent s'intéresser davantage à leur mission et attaquèrent leur tentative d'approche avec autant de dextérité que des ANBU, utilisant chacune les techniques les plus adaptées :**

**La blonde du désert, utilisant son éventail, s'envola et atterrit souplement sur le toit. Une lucarne pratiquée dans ledit toit lui permettait de garder le contact visuel avec ses camarades de mission.**

**Connue pour son aptitude à malaxer du chakra, Sakura adhérait au plafond et se positionna prudemment en face de la porte, suivie de Tenten qui utilisait, pour tenir en l'air, ses armes, des supports aussi efficaces que les prises des murs d'escalade.**

**Discrète de nature, Hinata n'eut aucun mal à se fondre dans l'ombre du mur.**

**Enfin, Ino avait innové et dirigé sa technique de possession sur le chaton d'Hanabi, avant de poser son postérieur félin sur le tapis sous Sakura. Son **"splendide corps de kunoichi"** était caché dans une vasque qui ornait le couloir.**

« byakugan ! »

**Scannant la pièce du regard, Hinata nota une présence endormie dans le lit : la victime ne savait évidemment pas ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, aussi avait-elle sombrée dans les bras de Morphée sans se poser davantage de questions.**

« la voix est libre ! »

**Un petit miaulement lui répondit, tandis qu'Ino utilisait ses petites pattes pour pousser la porte. En cas de grincements trop sonores de ladite porte, elle couvrirait le son par ses couinements.**

**Heureusement, les gonds étaient parfaitement huilés : aucun problème pour entrer.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Dimanche 6 août, 23H24 : Opération : Chut !**_

_**Temps : clair, nuit fraîche.**_

_**Vent : non.**_

_**Note : Un jeu d'enfants pour rentrer.**_

_**Sommes toutes en place.**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Les 5 kunoichi se retrouvèrent devant la porte ouverte, ayant rangé leurs armes ou retrouvé leur corps –ceci pour Ino-. Affichant des sourires sadiques, elles brandirent d'un même geste leur équipement de mission : les appareils photos.**

**Byakugan activé, Hinata surveillait le flux de chakra avec attention, et fit signe aux autres. Son cousin ronflait comme une bûche. S'il avait su.**

**Délicatement, Tenten souleva la couverture de son bel endormi et découvrit…**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Dimanche 6 août, 23H27 : Opération : Chut ! suite**_

_**Temps : clair, nuit fraîche.**_

_**Vent : non.**_

_**Note : Il y a plusieurs couvertures ! Je répète, il y a plusieurs couvertures !**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**4 épaisseurs de tissus, soit 4 fois plus de risques de réveiller Neji… Mais nos valeureuses guerrières n'étaient pas arrivées jusque là pour des prunes!**

**Temari se précipita pour éventer délicatement le pauvre Hyuûga et éviter son réveil, tandis que les autres s'activaient à ôter le tissu ;**

**Ino prit à nouveau possession du pauvre matou qui ne lui avait rien fait et se posta juste à côté, prête à sauter sur Neji pour le distraire en cas de réveil.**

**Enfin, Sakura débarrassa le bishou de son ultime drap.. **

« Waaaaaaaah ! »**émit-on –en sourdine- de toute part, mais Tenten alla plus loin en bavant délicatement, les yeux brillants..**

« photos ! »** Des flashs illuminèrent la pièce aussitôt. Une seconde de trop.**

« Qu'est-ce que…. ? »

« Fuyez ! »

«**Sidéré, Neji se dressa sur son séant « **Je me rappelle pas avoir dormi nu ! »** et regarda autour de lui, certain d'avoir vu une bande de kunoichi en furie. Puis ses yeux blancs tombèrent sur un petit chat blanc qui le regardait le plus ingénument possible.**

**Un petit chaton –celui d'Hanabi de toute évidence- avec… Un numérique autour du cou ?**

**« **Miaou. »**murmura le chat, avant de sortir de la pièce, la queue en l'air et la démarche digne. **

« Je suis devenu fou. »** le grand Neji Hyuûga, pour la première fois de sa vie, eut un rire de dément avant de s'allonger pour essayer de se calmer…**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Dimanche 6 août, 23H46 : Opération Chut : terminée !**_

_**Temps : clair, nuit fraîche.**_

_**Vent : léger**_

_**Note : Mission achevée avec succès. Aucune perte matérielle ou humaine à déplorer.**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Revenue dans la chambre de Sakura, les filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Temari –la seule dotée d'un polaroïd- fit circuler ses photos assez bien réussies, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle séance de bave supplémentaire.**

**La kunoichi aux macarons vola une de photos et la coinça contre sa poitrine avec un sourire niais et les joues rouges, sous les éclats de rire d'Ino ayant récupéré son corps ;**

**Au bout d'une heure, elles daignèrent s'endormir, se promettant de préparer la seconde mission aux aurores le lendemain…**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Voilà pour notre premier bishou :) Merci d'avoir lu!_


	3. Chap3: Les naïades de Konoha

_Des reviews! Merciiii:D Je vais pas vous répondre à tous et à toutes personnellement, m'enfin sachez que oui, les shinobis tels que Kakashi et Iruka vont probablement intervenir XD Mais, si c'est le cas, je mettrai peut-être Tsunade, Kurenai ou les kunoichis plus âgées en plus de nos héroïnes..._

_Un autre point: les photos de ces dames! Bon, j'adore dessiner, mais c'est pas franchement parfait TT (snif) et j'ai pas le temps (double snif). Alors pour le moment, pas de fanarts de nos bishonen adorés, désolée.._

_Voilà :)_

_Par contre, vous allez gueuler mais le chapitre va être divisé en 2 parties vu qu'il était vraiment trop long (et il n'est pas fini :s). Vous n'avez donc que la première partie sous les yeux... Pas taper pas taper! Pitié!_

_Bonne lecture et encore merci, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite malgré tout:D_

_Ps: désolée pour les fautes, les trucs incompréhensibles ect... Pardon pardon pardon!_

* * *

**Après une nuit angélique à faire des rêves beaucoup moins angéliques (passons les détails si vous le voulez bien), nos charmantes photographes commencèrent à se lever ; On entendit Tenten gémir parce qu'elle avait malencontreusement écrasé sa photo en dormant, et ainsi corné le coin.**

**Puis Ino grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un aboiement : Sakura lui avait assaini plusieurs coups de pieds dans le ventre durant la nuit… On ne sut jamais si la kunoichi aux cheveux roses l'avait fait exprès ou non ;**

**Finalement, Hinata alla gentiment préparer le petit déjeuner, serviable et de bonne humeur dès le matin. Quant à Temari, elle pionçait encore, mais la bonne odeur de riz et de nattô la fit sortir du lit assez rapidement.**

* * *

_**Quartier général. 7H04. Réunion au sommet **_

-Bien mesdemoiselles, nous avons réussi à prendre un des canons de Konoha. Le suivant ?

-Pourquoi pas ce bébé pleurnichard de Shikamaru ?

- J'aurai plutôt choisi Kiba.

-Ino, depuis quand tu craques pour lui ?

**L'intéressée rougit violemment puis fit remarquer que Temari avait choisi son coéquipier à la célèbre queue de cheval. Au tour de la désertique blonde d'afficher des couleurs à faire verdir de rage la plus rouge des tomates.**

**Comme de juste, Hinata demanda à mater Naruto, et Sakura réclama un visionnage intensif –seulement pour elle- de Sasuke, tandis que les autres se banderaient les yeux (…).**

**Quant à Tenten, elle continuait de baver sur ses photos, ignorant totalement la bataille qui se déroulait devant elle. ****Au bout d'une demi-heure, nos furies se calmèrent enfin, et enterrèrent la hache de guerre -Tenten toujours dans ses photos-. **

-J'ai une idée qui pourrait satisfaire tout le monde.

-Ok Temari, vas-y, dis-nous tout !

-…. Si on allait aux sources chaudes ? Je veux dire, dans _l'autre_ partie des sources chaudes..

**Un éclat brillant passa dans ses yeux verts tandis qu'elle croisait le regard –coquin- d'Ino, celui –choqué- d'Hinata, -pervers- de Sakura et… Pas celui de Tenten puisqu'elle n'avait même pas relevé la tête.**

-En plus, à cette heure-là, ils doivent être beaucoup à… KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Sasuke-kuuuunn ave cjuste une tite serviette autour des reiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnsssssssss!

-Bave pas sur moi, Grand Front !

-Oh la truie, écrase-toi mollement hein ! Perverse !

-A… Allons-y alors,** conclut timidement Hinata, les joues couleur homard cuit.**

**On désigna d'office Tenten gardienne des photos de Neji, tâche dont elle s'était déjà acquittée d'elle-même..**

**Arrivées à l'entrée du rotemburo, nos espionnes favorites entendirent les voix mélodieuses de jeunes mâles.. Mais comment pouvaient-elles rentrer dans cette partie désespérément tentante ?**

**Ce fut une kunoichi aux cheveux facilement remarquables de par leur couleur rose qui trouva l'astuce du jour : Sexy Meta no Jutsu !**

**Ravies, nos demoiselles s'empressèrent d'adopter la technique de Naruto ô combien efficace et s'étudièrent du regard, avant de pouffer de rire.**

**Hinata avait désormais les cheveux longs qu'elle noua en catogan, prenant ainsi l'apparence de Neji.**

**Temari arborait des cheveux courts en pétard et les yeux bridés de son frère psychopathe. **

**Ino ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son père en plus jeune, si ce n'est que ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat coquin que Inochi ne se serait jamais permis en public (...).**

**Enfin, Sakura avait adopté une coupe à la Sasuke, mais ses cheveux étaient restés roses. A l'aide d'un jutsu appris avec Tsunade -**Merci Hokageeeeee!-**, elle utilisa son chakra pour les assombrir, obtenant alors des cheveux d'un rouge éclatant plutôt classe.**

**Avant d'entrer, Temari et Ino se tâtèrent tristement le torse à la recherche de leurs attributs féminins qui faisaient pâlir de jalousie les plates kunoichi de Suna et Konoha. Quant à Sakura et Hinata, n'ayant malheureusement pas autant de poitrine que nos 2 demoiselles –maintenant damoiseaux-, elles se contentèrent de soupirer. La mission avant tout !**

* * *

_Opération numéro 2 : L'eau est bonne ! _

_Temps : soleil. Aucun nuage._

_Vent : brise force 1._

_Note : Avons mis nos "tenues" de camouflage. Sommes prêtes à rentrer._

_Cibles potentielles :_

_Kiba Inuzuka, maître chien de son état._

_Shikamaru Nara, feignasse, mis de mauvaise humeur par l'absence de nuages et donc de distractions. Mendokusee._

_Naruto Uzumaki, probablement en train de faire des bulles avec le savon._

_Sasuke Uchiwa, probablement en train de gueuler sur Naruto pour qu'il arrête de faire des bulles avec le savon, quel incompétent, rien à voir avec un bon ninja, comment s'entraîner et tuer son frère par la suite._

* * *

**Serrées les unes contre les autres, nos héroïnes s'apprêtèrent à passer le torii interdit quand Hinata poussa un couinement –assez étrange vu qu'elle avait une voix grave et désespérément virile-.**

« On n'a pas d'appareils ! On pourra rien photographier ! »** Même si, venant de la timide Hyuûga, cette annonce pouvait paraître étonnante, il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle avait raison.**

**Mais Ino leva une main, fière et royale, avant de déclamer religieusement que même un pervers tel que Jiraya pouvait être un génie.**

**On lui jeta des regards étonnés, auxquels elle répondit par la pose du « nice guy »… ****Avant de dégainer 4 stylos tout à fait normaux.**

« cet obsédé a installé un système vidéo dans celui-ci, **-elle montra le bleu-,** un micro dans le bouchon pour celui-là, **-elle indiqua le rouge-,**un numérique haute gamme ici –** elle leva le vert,** et un polaroïd qui stocke les photos roulées dans le tube du stylo **elle désigna le noir-**.. Ni vu ni connu ! »

**De chauds applaudissements de toute part, avant que Sakura ne pose la question qui tue :**

« Comment se fait-il que tu te trimballes avec ce genre d'accessoires ? »

**L'intéressée fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Quant à Sakura, elle se promit d'élucider ce mystère une fois qu'elle aurait des photos de son beau brun ténébreux.**

**Chacune armée d'un stylo, elles nouèrent une serviette autour de leurs reins et quittèrent enfin les vestiaires pour gagner le bassin du côté hommes..**

« Merde ! »** grogna Temari ;**

« Naze ! »**renchérit Ino ;**

« Mince… »**murmura Hinata toute aussi déçue.**

« C'est pas possible ! »** hurla Sakura.

* * *

**

_J'avoue, c'est missant d'arrêter là!_

_Baaaah, vous l'aurez bien un jour, la suite, n'ayez point de crainte gentils lecteurs et lectrices XD_


	4. Chap4: l'habit ne fait pas le moine!

_Salut tout le monde ! Le temps passe et on rajeunit pas, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de beau récemment ? …. D'accord, j'arrête d'essayer de changer de sujet… Donc, la suite, une vraie, une belle, longue et tout.._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Ps : Pour répondre brièvement à vos reviews.._

_-Voilà la suite :p_

_-Oui, je pense inclure tous les shinobis et kunoichi, de Iruka à Shizune en passant par Kakashi. Bavez pas trop, le clavier marche plus après ! Lisez ce chapitre est vous verrez :p_

_-Merci beaucoup, beaucoup,beaucoup, à tous et à toutes !!!!!!!_

_Note ultime:_

'_ttention, ya du langage que les enfants n'ont pas à apprendre/ Présence de yaoi mes amis !/ l'usage du gras, italique etc à changé! j'ai reçu quelques review pas toujours sympas à ce sujet donc... Voilà._

_BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

_Lundi 7 août, 10H44 : Opération : L'eau est bonne !_

_Temps :soleil, toujours pas de nuages._

_Vent : brise, force 1 .5 depuis 10H43 ._

_Note : Complications !_

_La mission est classée rang FC, comme Fait Chier !_

Un éléphant en tutu dansant sur le Beau Danube Bleu n'aurait pas eu plus de succès : devant cet arrivage de quatre –splendide- shinobis, les joyeux lurons de la Gay Pride, qui organisaient une petite fiesta dans le rotemburo, restèrent bouche bée.

L'un d'entre eux se détacha du groupe pour aller accueillir les nouveaux venus ; Il portait une perruque fluo, une serviette de bains arc-en-ciel autour des reins et un verre de saké dans la main droite ;

« Bienvenue messieurs ! En êtes-vous ? »demanda-t-il avec un sourire gai –dans les deux sens du terme-.

Sakura se tourna vers Temari qui se tourna vers Ino qui se tourna vers Hinata. « Euh…Euh… » émit la pauvre brune, dépassée par les événements, assaillie par des hommes dont la plupart avaient « QUEER POWA » tatoué sur leur torse. On ne se refait pas.

-Je comprends, fit leur guide avec un sourire entendu. C'est votre première réunion hein ? Allez, hésitez pas, rencontrer de nouvelles têtes vous rend gai ! héhé !

-Euh oui, merci ! Lança Sakura, hébétée, avant de se tourner vers ses compagnes de guerre ;

-nous regarde pas comme ça Grand Front, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

-Ben utilise un peu ton cerveau de truie !

-tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon cerveau de truie ?!

-qu'il aimerait grandir un peu ?

-Nan, qu'il voudrait toucher ton front ! il pense que ça porterait bonheur !

-Ah oui ?! mais mon front c'est pas le ventre du Bouddha !

-pas grave, il est aussi large !

-VOS GUEULES !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent immédiatement vers Temari, qui soufflait comme un bœuf. Sous le coup de la colère, elle oublia momentanément la situation dans laquelle ses amies et elle étaient plongées : on n'énerve pas Temari, sœur du Kazekage, nan mais !

« MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ FERMER VOS GRANDES BOITES ET ESSAYER DE REFLECHIR A UN PLAN EFFICACE ! MERDE ALORS ! »

Silence de mort : la GAY PRIDE parut mourir, soufflée par la gueulante de la blonde ; comme quoi, elle a pas toujours besoin d'éventail pour balancer des bourrasques à tout va.

Leur accueillant shinobi au short révolutionnaire murmura un petit « ok les enfants, on va finir la fête ailleurs… ».

Et là, ce fut le drame.

_Lundi 7 août, 11H01 : Opération : EXIT LA GAY PRIDE !_

_Temps :soleil, nuages enfin apparus._

_Vent : brise, force 1 .5 depuis 10H43 ._

_Note : Hinata devrait éviter de lire Kunoichi Spirituelle n'importe où n'importe quand, ça lui réussit pas !_

Un couic de souris. Pas plus fort, pas plus délicat. Mais cela suffit à alerter les kunoichi : leurs nouveaux amis tout d'arc-en-ciel vêtus les ignoraient royalement, cherchant leur salut dans la fuite et les vestiaires.

La petite héritière en perdit son apparence de mec dans un pof sonore. Elle ne pensa même pas à dissimuler ses attributs féminins et pointa du doigt ce qui semblait être le fond du rotemburo. Sakura suivit son regard. Ino aussi. Temari, au bout d'un moment, cessa de gueuler pour regarder à son tour, et elles oublièrent toutes de maintenir le jutsu.. Pof, pof, pof.

Il y avait là Iruka et Kakashi. Jusque là rien d'exceptionnel, mais..

Kakashi était sur le sensei, qui rougissait et suait autant qu'on peut suer dans l'eau.

« Ah…. là…. oui, c'est bon… Oui ! »

S'agitant sur le dos de son ami –amant plutôt ?-, le shinobi aux cheveux argentés s'immobilisa soudain, se raidit légèrement et..

« je viens ! »(1)

Après quoi..

S'en suivit un plouf retentissant : le pauvre sensei pervers venait de s'exploser la face sur un rocher qui bordait le rotemburo, tandis que la partie majeure de sa masse corporelle suivait le mouvement, mais dans l'eau : plaquage sur le bidon du pauvre bishonen !

-Raah, Kakashi, pas fichu de revisser correctement une lanterne ! Pis au lieu de monter sur mon dos, t'aurais pu prendre une chaise !

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas guidé correctement toi aussi ? Tiens, bonjour les filles. Euh, Hinata, tu devrais peut-être arranger ta serviette..(2)

-KYAAAAH ! Euh oui sensei… Je.. J'ai vu quatre pies dans le poirier, j'ai un peu oublié le reste..

-Hinata, tu es beaucoup trop superstitieuse(3)… conclut Ino, tandis que Sakura venait soigner le ventre-bifteck de son sensei et le dos meurtri d'Iruka.

Un peu plus tard, quand tout le monde fut guéri et installé de manière plus commode, Temari voulut piéger les sensei :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à cette petite fête ? Seriez-vous de l'autre bord ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la partie Hommes du rotemburo avec des stylos billes ?

Perdu ! la désertique blonde reprit contenance pour proférer un octosyllabe quelque peu simpliste :

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. »(4)

_Lundi 7 août, 11H23 : Opération : L'eau est bonne/ EXIT LA GAY PRIDE/ YAOI POWA_

_Temps :soleil, nuages disparus ! ils sont capricieux !_

_Vent : brise, force 1 .5 depuis 10H43 ._

_Note : _

_-l'eau est bonne est un échec. EXIT LA GAY PRIDE est un succès. YAOI POWA est un foirage total pour notre plus grande tristesse_

Tête basse et serviette de bains serrée, les mateuses préférèrent sortir. La mission principale était un échec, comme le fit remarquer tristement Sakura.

« Pas tout à fait » dit une petite voix douce et claire : Hinata dégaina son stylo noir (le polaroïd pour ceux qui auraient pas suivi) et le dévissa soigneusement pour en extirper un lot de photos diverses et variées.. Mais qui plurent tout à fait à nos héroïnes.

« Tu caches bien ton jeu toi ! » cria Ino avec une tape dans le dos de l'héritière Hyuuga, toute rougissante face aux compliments qu'elle recevait en masse.

Tout en sortant, elles papotèrent, congratulèrent « leur » petite brune, pressées de raconter leurs exploits à Tenten. En revanche, elles ne virent pas deux prunelles rouges briller dans le feuillage d'un bosquet avoisinant, fixées sur elles…

**

* * *

****1 -héhé !**

**2 -alors les pervers(es), la vie est injuste hein ? rire démoniaque**

**3 -L'histoire des pies, c'est le genre de rumeurs nazes de la récré : si on voit une, ça porte malheur, deux c'est amour, trois c'est mariage, quatre c'est vie de paix et de richesse.. Des bêtises quoi. **

**4 – CE LA NE VOUS RE GAR DE PAS ça fait bien 8 ! on ne chipote pas !**

**Ca vous a plu ? Tant mieux ! Ca vous a pas plu ? Tant mieux aussi :p**


	5. chap5: Printemps: dégelons Sasuke!

_Mais oui la voilà, votre suite, pleurez pas XD_

_BONNE LECTUUUUUURE_

* * *

On fit une ovation à Hinata tout le long du chemin. L'intéressée, gênée par toutes ces effusions, parut vouloir s'enfoncer sous terre sur le moment –avec les photos, cela va sans dire-.

Il faut dire que ses clichés étaient suprêmes, plein de vie… Et comme le fit remarquer Tenten à leur retour, c'est bien dommage qu'il n'y ait pas moyen d'en faire une vidéo. En attendant, elles avaient du boulot !

-Une cible particulière ?

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

-euh… Une autre cible ?

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

-Arrête de remuer sur ta chaise, tu vas finir par t'oublier…

Perfide, Ino ajouta un regard mesquin à ses délicates paroles, et Sakura se ratatina sur sa chaise –sans oublier un regard noir lourd de suggestion pour la blonde-.

Néanmoins, Sasuke fut élu à l'unanimité, et Hinata passa photographe officielle sur le champ.

* * *

_Lundi 7 août, 12h56 : Opération Décongeler le Glaçon_

_Temps : Soleil, dégagé._

_Vent : aucun._

_Note : avant tout, il faut recharger les batteries._

La pauvre Hinata, après s'être enthousiasmée discrètement devant son matos de paparazzi, poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant la cuisine familiale : En désespoir de cause, nos kunoichi favorites avaient dévasté les placards, éventré les sachets, mélangé les herbes et sauces, le tout pour obtenir un magma immonde où l'on reconnaissait par moment le fumet d'un ramen pourri et de sushi avariés. Miam.

-…Mon père va m'assassiner.. Nettoyez tout je vous en supplie !

-Pas de soucis ma vieille!

Une moustache de chocolat aux lèvres, le ventre plein et l'œil brillant, Temari dégaina son éventail et, superbe, balança une bourrasque fatale destinée à décaper la cuisine.

Oui, les miettes, taches et sachets vides s'envolèrent. Mais les meubles –et accessoirement toutes les présentes qui continuaient de grignoter par-ci par-là – furent emportées par la bourrasques.

« Voilà, nickel ! » annonça la blonde en léchant ses doigts plein de Nutella avec délectation. La petite Hyuuga ne répondit pas : elle était tombée évanouie.

Grâce à un kage bunshin et beaucoup de patience, la cuisine retrouva son air d'antan. Bien sûr, il allait être difficile d'expliquer au père d'Hinata les lézardes au mur et la table fendue, mais avec du scotch on y voyait que du feu !

Hinata s'évanouit de nouveau.

-Il est où Sasuke-kun ?

-Probablement chez lui. Ou en train de s'entraîner, il est tellement sérieux.. Et quand la sueur dégouline sur son torse il…

Bavant abondamment, Sakura fut interrompue par Temari qui en avait légèrement marre, sous les rires d'Ino –qui s'en prit une également-

Arrivées aux environs de la maison où demeurait leur nouvelle cible, elles stoppèrent et consultèrent Hinata: grâce à son Byakugan, la pauvre petite ressuscitée aperçut le brun. Allongé sur son lit, il lisait apparemment.

-C'est pas le Icha Icha Paradise au moins ?!

-Non je ne crois pas.

Toutes à leur tentative de deviner ce qu'était le livre, les kunoichi ne sentirent pas leur ami aux prunelles rouges les suivre discrètement.

-Bon ! Et comment on fait pour attirer Sasuke ?

-Je sais ! On se déguise en vendeuses de Pancakes !

-….

-Ben quoi ? Je propose des trucs MOI !

-….

Finalement, au bout d'un long débat composé d'idées pétries d'ingéniosité et d'astuce (…), il fut proposé qu'on ferait suer l'Uchiwa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de se mettre torse nu –et plus si affinités-.

Après quoi, Hinata se chargerait du reste, elle avait la confiance de toutes.

« Ok ! Let's go ! », lança Sakura, excitée, suivie d'Ino qui levait le poing au ciel.

* * *

_Lundi 7 août, 13h49: Opération Décongeler le Glaçon_

_Temps : Nuageux_

_Vent : aucun._

_Note : SASUKE JE VAIS VOIR TON CORPS DE REVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE paf Pardon, Temari.._

« ding dong ! »

Interrompu dans sa lecture, Sasuke poussa un long soupir ennuyé. Qui venait encore le faire chier ?

D'un pas lourd, il traîna péniblement sa carcasse jusqu'à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt, il reconnut la robe rouge –qui jurait horriblement avec les cheveux roses-, le regard vert trop kawaii pour être vrai et le sourire étincelant dans le genre Hamtaro.

-Bonjour Sasuke-kun, je suis désolée de te déranger mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide..

-….

-Voilà, j'ai décidé de ne plus être à la traîne. Alors je voudrais que tu deviennes mon senpai.

-…. Non.

-J'arrêterai de te courir après ! J'ai beaucoup mûri tu sais…

La proposition était tentante… Ne plus avoir une sangsue rose dans les pattes plut à l'Uchiwa. Et puis, faible comme elle l'était, Sakura ne tiendrait pas longtemps un tel rythme: l'achever serait rapide, efficace, et il pourrait continuer sa lecture..

-Ok j'accepte. Allons-y.

-SUPER !!! Euh je veux dire, merci.

Les deux tourtereaux se dirigèrent vers un petit bosquet qui bordait la maison Uchiwa. Une clairière dégagée et quelques cibles peintes sur les troncs constituèrent le terrain d'entraînement idéal.

Soupirant encore plus, le brun se posa devant sa compagne et ne prit même pas la peine d'activer ses sharingan.

« Allons-y »

D'un bond, sa co-équipière disparut dans le sous-bois. « Pff. La voilà qui file comme un lapin, c'est pathétique » songea Sasuke.

Une touffe rose sur sa droite l'interpella : il bondit dessus.

« Perdu, je suis là ! » Une autre tâche rose sur la gauche. Il sauta.

« En haut ! » Il esquiva un kunai.

« Sasuke-kuuuuun, ici… » Une Sakura sur une branche d'arbre le considérait d'un air mutin en effeuillant une marguerite.

« Tu es lent ! » Cette fois, une Haruno au visage sévère le considérait gravement.

Au bout d'une heure à courser l'adolescente, le pauvre bishonen était raide mort, la bave aux lèvres. « Une pause… » Souffla-t-il avant de s'écrouler au sol, en nage.

Le plan des perverses était diabolique : Elles avaient toutes prises l'apparence de Sakura –Ino avait beuglé que ça l'agaçait prodigieusement de prendre l'apparence d'une fille aussi moche- et s'étaient éparpillées dans la clairière.

C'était pas compliqué : elles se montraient à tour de rôle de manière à promener Sasuke dans l'espace. Et, aussi fort soit-il, le pauvre brun n'arrivait plus à suivre la cadence…

« Il est évanoui ! Fais chauffer la pellicule, Hinata ! » lança Temari avec un sourire carnassier.

* * *

_Lundi 7 août, 15h07 : Opération Décongeler le Glaçon_

_Temps : Petits rayons de soleil, la température est agréable et c'est tant mieux !_

_Vent : bise légère_

_Note : Il est temps d'ôter les vêtements de notre petit bishonen…_

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH TROP BEAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU »

Inutile de faire une description concise : la vue était fort plaisante, merci pour elles.

Mais alors qu'elles allaient pousser plus loin lors investigation de l'anatomie masculine, une silhouette surgit des fourrés et les pointa du doigt, ses yeux rouges brillants au soleil dans l'ombre des arbres.

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

* * *

_Dans le prochain épisode: Qui à proposé l'idée du déguisement en vendeuses de pancakes? Quel était le livre de Sasuke? Pourquoi Sakura est-il si conne? Qui suit nos douces amies depuis le chapitre 4?_

Miaou, et merci pour les reviews éventuelles :)


	6. Chap6: Unis dans la perversité!

_Le voilà, ce 6eme chapitre qui dira qui est cette personne aux yeux rouges! _

_J'ai mis un certain temps à publier, d'abord par manque de motivation, ensuite par.. Manque de motivation... Pardon du retard, donc._

_Ensuite, ce chapitre reste plutôt "court", c'est plus le prologue de la 2eme partie d'OB en réalité.. Bonne lecture!_

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Princesse d'Argent :... Oui… Mais non :p Lis la suite pour savoir qui est « Yeux rouges », gros bisous :)**

**oOYumiOo : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Naruto s'en prendra plein la face, je ne te dis que ça -Lis, lis :p- Bisous!**

**Tenten-chan254 : Sir yes sir ! Non sérieusement, je vais aussi vite que je peux :o Heureuse que la fic te plaise autant :)**

**Inurame: Ahahaha, l'idée est tentante ! Oui, je pense que l'Akatsuki fera son apparition aussi… Un jour XD**

**Yue-redmoon : Voui, parfaitement, les filles sont perverses et fières de l'être ! Bisous!**

**Lissou : Avec le BAC qui approche, j'ai pas trop le temps :s Pardon.**

**Daffy ze hinti : Ouiiiii je l'ai lu !! J'ai pas pu résister au plaisir de coloriser la vignette tellement ils sont choux, elle est sur deviantArt XD **

* * *

Les tympans vrillés par les décibels, la personne aux yeux couleur sang fut obligée de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles, histoire de garder son ouïe : Il faut dire qu'Ino et Sakura avaient une voix aigue surentraînée par des années d'engueulades et de vociférations sur leurs co-équipiers –et entre elles !-, mais passons.

Profitant de ce temps de répit, Temari dégaina son éventail et envoya une bourrasque sur l'inconnu. L'esprit d'imitation pouvant aider à faire des merveilles, Tenten envoya une poignée de kunai, imitée par une Hinata déchaînée.

Quant à nos deux rivales favorites, elles y allèrent à la façon « bourrin » -Tsunade n'était-elle pas leur sensei ?- et assommèrent l'ennemi à grands coups de poings, baffes, lézardes dans le sol et explosions diverses…

Libre à vous d'imaginer la scène ou non, nous ne nous mettrons d'accord que sur un point : « Yeux Rouges » était littéralement éliminé, réduit en cendre, en purée, en… Bref.

* * *

_Lundi 7 août, 16h00 : Opération Défense Ultime !_

_Temps : les fourrés abritent d'un soleil trop ardent, c'est parfait._

_Vent : Non_

_Note : Nous avons su repousser l'assaut d'une horrible créature, nous allons enfin connaître son identité!_

* * *

Lentement, la kunoichi de Suna ramassa la petite loque qui les espionnait quelques temps auparavant, pour lui ôter son masque.

D'un coup sec, elle tira sur le morceau de tissu noir.

« ……………………………QUOI ???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOI ????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Vagirent toutes ensemble nos héroïnes.

Ensuite, Hinata tomba dans les pommes, Sakura s'écroula, Ino en eut le sifflet coupé, Temari hoqueta et Tenten émit un couinement de souris.

Réveillé, l'inconnu se massa la nuque, ses blessures se refermant comme par magie. Les moustaches dessinées sur ses joues s'affinèrent, et les iris rouges reprirent leur bleu naturel.

Oui, c'était Naruto.

-Explique-toi, tu veux ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

-Sakura-chan, je suis…. Gay….

Nouveau coup de théâtre. A force, les kunoichi allaient devenir aphones ! Surtout Hinata, qui paraissait sur le point de se suicider sur place, avant qu'Ino et Temari ne lui sautent dessus pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins.

-Et tu veux… Rejoindre notre équipe ?!

-Bien sûr ! Une mission est une mission et…

Le blond s'étouffa dans sa barbe, tout rouge, mignon comme tout, à tel point que la Hyuuga tomba en syncope. « Kuso Sakura, t'es médic nin ou quoi ?! Viens nous aider !!! »

_

* * *

_

_Une heure plus tard…_

-Bien, cette conférence au sommet à pour but de déterminer l'entrée de Naruto dans notre groupe !

-Je suis pour : il a le même dessein que nous, pourquoi le refuser, ce serait faire preuve d'un féminisme inutile.

-Moi… Je… Je suis déçue… Je, je voulais le… Voir…

-Hinata, si jamais nous devons nous déguiser ou quoi que ce soit pour telle ou telle mission, comprends bien que Naruto sera avec nous. Imagine-nous dans les sources chaudes…

-JE… JE SUIS OK !

-Je suis pas trop pour non plus : ça reste un mec.

-Ouais.

-Sûr.

-Et si on veut avoir une conversation « entre filles », on fera comment ? Ce serait chiant de l'écarter, pas très poli.

-Sûr.

-Ouais.

Assises en rond dans la chambre d'Ino, les kunoichi adoptaient un ton digne des députés à la Chambre. Il est vrai qu'inclure un jeune homme dans leur camp leur posait quelques soucis, et pas seulement techniques : un homme, c'est crade, pas bavard, musclé mais sans cervelle…

« Je propose de mettre de côté nos préjugés et de lui accorder une période d'essai. » Annonça Ino, en bonne oratrice –rien de mieux que la rhétorique pour vendre !-, ce qui fut accepté par toutes.

* * *

Dehors, Naruto était assis contre le mur, attendant de voir ce qu'on allait faire de lui. Quand les cinq adolescentes sortirent de la maison, sa pomme d'Adam tressauta mais il ne dit rien.

« Naruto. Tu n'es pas encore membre à part entière. Tu devras nous montrer tes aptitudes durant une période d'essai. A la fin, nous jugerons définitivement. » Lui annonça solennellement Sakura, au milieu d'un silence quasi sacré.

« … Ca me va ! » Répondit le blond avec un sourire en coin. « Qui est la prochaine cible ? »

Un rire machiavélique résonna dans le cercle des six ninjas. « … Shikamaru Nara !! »

Lancèrent en même temps Ino –elle avait envie de s'amuser- et Temari –quoi ? Aimer cette feignasse ? Non, pas du tout.-

« Uzumaki Naruto, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… » Lui murmura Tenten après lui avoir pressé l'épaule, compatissante, croyant le blond désespéré. Bien au contraire, le bishonen éclata de rire : « J'ai des années d'expérience avec Ero-sennin, dattebayo ! »

Et, dans son ventre, un renard pervers s'agitait dans sa cage, prêt à se réveiller. Comme si les Bijuu ne pouvaient pas être gays…

* * *

_Voilà, un nouveau membre désireux de missionner à fond, pour notre plus grand plaisir... A la base, oui, c'était Kurenai... Je trouvais ça plutôt "limité", aussi est-ce notre blondinet favori qui s'est sacrifié. _

_Les prochains chapitres seront plus développés, c'est promis!_

_On se revoit au prochain chapitre ;)_


	7. Chap7: La stratégie de Naruto

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà, on entre dans la seconde partie de la fanfiction… Naruto va devoir faire ses preuves. Sera-t-il accepté définitivement dans le groupe ? Ou restera-t-il le… Maillon Faible ?_

_On m'a fait remarquer de nombreuses fois que la longueur des chapitres laissait à désirer. Bon, 4 pages Word sans compter les reviews et l'introduction, ça vous va ? _

_MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS, ELLES SONT UTILES ET ME FONT VRAIMENT, VRAIMENT, VRAIMENT PLAISIR ! MERCI ENCORE !_

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS 

Tenten-chan524 : Il s'agissait d'Hinata, mais il doit y avoir d'autres espion(ne)s :p Heureuse que la fic te plaise !

o-Inuka-o : J'aime la franchise :3 Et oui, les méthodes de Jiraya servent toujours héhé…

yue-redmoon : C'était une façon de parler ! que ferions nous sans la photographe ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, de bonnes choses vont lui arriver :) Bisou !

lissou : Navrée, toute yaoiste qui se respecte ne peut PAS laisser Naruto rester hétéro.. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause, non ? ;-)

oOYumiOo : Oui il l'est, et fier de l'être avec ça ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise 

Deidara : Ouuuuuh Deidara-kuuuunnnnn (bave bave) Hum, pardon u.u, c'est le réflexe « oh, un bishou ! » Naruto n'est il pas le plus imprévisible des ninjas ? Je te dis que ça… Bisou :)

Yureka-chan : Je vais vraiment faire des efforts pour la longueur des chapitres :o Et ça dégoulinera d'humour à chaque paragraphe héhé ! Pour la prochaine victime, je pensais à Kiba :3 Et j'ignore encore le nombre de chapitres… Y a encore le reste des shinobi et des sensei, ceux de Suna, l'Akatsuki… Ouh, ça va être long 

Princesse d'Argent : Et la modestie dans tout ça ? XD Non, je plaisante… Allez, continue à élucider les mystères, chaque fois je m'arrangerai pour que la vérité soit différente de tes réponses ahahahhaha !

* * *

On s'en souvient, Naruto avait rejoint les rangs de nos très chères kunoichi, désireux de visionner en live les corps des bishonen qui peuplaient Konoha. Il est vrai qu'il avait plus de facilités que les filles à se rincer l'œil, ne serait-ce que par l'accès au rotemburo partie hommes, mais comme il n'aimait pas la facilité… 

Bref, au grand damne d'Hinata qui aurait tant voulu le voir nu, le photographier, fantasmer, et cætera, il avait accepté de jouer le jeu.

Alors que la vaillante troupe se rendait sur la colline où Shikamaru aimait à paresser, Sakura rejoignit son co-équipier et régla son pas sur le sien.

-Dis, comment es-tu au courant de l'existence de notre groupe ?

-Vous êtes pas discrètes, dattebayo ! Kakashi-sensei m'a expliqué l'incident à la source… Et, en temps qu'élève d'Ero-sennin, je connais ses méthodes ! Le coup du stylo, on l'a fait plein de fois !

-… Ca ne t'étonne pas qu'on se promène avec ces stylos, justement ?

-Bé ? Tu savais pas qu'Ino était une élève d'…

Un cri furieux couvrit la fin de la phrase du blond, puis un poing l'envoya à une centaine de mètres.

« GARDE CA POUR TOI, BAKA !!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla la délicate petite fleur, alias Ino, en tentant de couvrir ses joues pour cacher le rouge qui y était apparut.

Hélas, le mal était fait.

-Arrête, Ino ! Me dis pas que tu suis des cours avec Jiraya ?!

-…

-T'es déjà sous la tutelle de Tsunade, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec le vieux pervers ?!

Ses dents dans une main et son sang dans l'autre, Naruto revint péniblement vers les kunoichi, un œil au beurre noir et la dentition démolie par le coup. « Bwarg » Articula-t-il avec à-propos au milieu du groupe, plaquant un mouchoir sur la partie la plus endommagée de son faciès.

-Ferme-là. Et vous autres, ça vous concerne pas, pigé ?!

-C'est pas beau de mentir, Ino la Truie…

Démasquée, la blonde poussa un long soupir, dégoûtée que Naruto ait trahi son secret. Bon, mieux valait tout révéler et, advienne que pourra.

-Bon d'accord, c'est vrai, il m'a montré quelques techniques… Mais vous voyez bien que cela vous a été utile !

-…..MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA, firent ensemble toutes ses compagnes, même Hinata. Cette dernière, une fois devenue photographe, avait commencé à prendre confiance en elle, et le résultat était là…

« Arrête Ino, tu nous charries là… » Pouffa Temari en essuyant une larme de rire qui perlait au coin de son œil ; Le visage cramoisi de l'intéressée lui répondit, et elle repartit dans une crise de fou rire.

-Naruto aussi est un de ses disciples, je vous rappelle. Et il y a aussi…

-TU M'AVAIS JURE DE NE PAS LE DIRE !

Sakura pressa ses mains sur sa bouche, gênée. Triomphante, sa rivale la couvrait d'un regard sadique. « Vous voyez ? Elle s'est trahie toute seule… »

Finalement, Tenten finit par s'étouffer de rire, ce qui calma instantanément tout le monde. Quant à Naruto, il eut pour une fois le mot de la fin et fit preuve d'une certaine sagesse. « Je vous rappelle qu'on a une mission… »

* * *

Rapidement, tout le monde redevint sérieux. Il se trouve que malgré le boucan d'enfer qu'ils avaient fait en arrivant, Shikamaru ronflait toujours comme un bienheureux, sourire aux lèvres, immobile sur sa butte. 

« Pouf… » Souffla Temari en essuyant une goutte de sueur sur son front, soulagée. « Je constate que la discrétion n'est pas le mot d'ordre chez les ninjas de Konoha… » Se permit-elle d'ajouter, acide ; elle avait néanmoins raison, commenta Tenten qui avait récupéré des couleurs normales après avoir repris son souffle.

« Trêve de bavardage ! Au boulot Naruto, nous sommes à ton service, tu nous concoctes un plan et on l'appliquera. Toute faute sera sévèrement sanctionnée. » Annonça Sakura d'une traite avant de croiser les bras d'un air dubitatif.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle imaginait, le blond ne se jeta sur le corps du bel éphèbe endormi pour lui ôter ses vêtements. Non, au contraire, il se posa dans un coin pour réfléchir, jetant parfois un coup d'œil aux kunoichi qui l'attendaient, probablement pour réfléchir à leurs capacités.

« Voyons voir….Dattebayo… » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, l'air pensif. « Je sais ! » Cria-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter toutes les présentes.

Remise de ses émotions, Hinata demanda à savoir le plan, bégayant moins que d'habitude, il est vrai.

* * *

_Lundi 7 août, 14H02 : Opération Capture du brun !_

_Temps : Pluie diluvienne._

_Vent : aucun._

_Note : Début du contrôle des capacités de Naruto._

« Bon ! Temari, tu le réveilles. Sakura-chan, tu l'immobilises dans une crevasse du sol. Tenten, tu pièges la terre pour qu'il ne bouge plus. Ino, tu prends possession de son corps. Hinata, tu mitrailles ! »

Parce qu'elles n'avaient pas le droit de répliquer, les filles la bouclèrent, mais une légère crispation était apparue sur le visage des deux blondes, signe de leur énervement. Quant à la co-équipière de Naruto, une petite veine était ressortie sur son front, en disant long sur son humeur du présent. Mais, puisque c'était le test de l'Uzumaki…

« Allons-y, dattebayo !!! » Hurla l'intéressé avec un grand sourire niais, avant de passer à l'attaque sans plus de préambules.

« Euh, si j'étais toi, je reculerai un peu… » Souffla Tenten, qui avait déjà goûté aux bourrasques de Temari quelques temps auparavant. Pas spécialement prudent, mais se méfiant tout de même, le blond obéit.

« KYAAAAAAAAAAH ! Kami no Itachi ! » Jeta la blonde du désert en envoyant le faucheur sur Shikamaru.

« …Gné ? » Jeta le brun paresseux, avant de se prendre la tornade dans la face et de retomber sur le tronc de l'arbre qui le soutenait depuis le début de sa petite sieste.

« Boarf. » Soupira la fleur de cerisier en concentrant son chakra dans son poing droit pour l'envoyer, sans motivation, dans le sol sablé. Evidemment, même si elle n'était pas spécialement emballée par la chose, arriva ce qui devait arriver : Une lézarde fonça droit sur le Nara qui tenta de sauter… Freiné par une avalanche de kunai, lancés, faut-il le dire ? Par Tenten ;

Voyant que la cible était clouée au sol, Naruto lança « Vas-y Ino ! » en brandissant le poing, fier de sa tactique.

« Pardon, Shikamaru ! NINPOU ! SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU ! »

Les présents virent une fumée bleue s'élever des mains de la kunoichi tandis qu'elle projetait son esprit.

« Mais que…. Galèèèèèèèère… »

* * *

_Lundi 7 août, 14H02 : Opération Capture du brun !_

_Temps : Nuageux._

_Vent : Léger_

_Note : Naruto vient de lancer son opération. En attente du résultat._

-Ca a marché ?

-…Sir, yes sir !

Ino exécuta un petit pas de danse pour prouver qu'elle avait réussi le jutsu. Voir un Shikamaru danser la polka avec le vent fit sourire les filles. « Bon, que dois –je faire maintenant, chef ? » Demanda « le brun » à Naruto.

« Tu prends des poses et tu laisses faire les pros ! Vas-y, Hinata-chan ! »

Obéissante, la Hyuuga commença la séance photo tandis qu'Ino/Shika leva les bras comme un Monsieur Muscles, soulevait son joli tee-shirt en résille et dévoilait un torse légèrement musclé, à tomber par terre. « Et le pantalon ??? » Bava Temari en applaudissant, l'air enchantée.

Pourtant, la kunoichi blonde refusa de faire ça à son meilleur ami : rien que le tee-shirt, c'était déjà osé.

Soudain, elle sentit que quelque chose lui échappait: son esprit, en l'occurence. « Oh, oh, j'ai atteint la limite… » Murmura Ino. « Kaï ! ».

Lentement, elle se réveilla dans son propre corps, tandis que Sakura l'aidait à se lever en la tenant par la main. « Il va être… » Murmura Tenten, blanche, en considérant gravement Shikamaru qui bougeait légèrement.

« Tous aux abris, dattebayo ! » Beugla Naruto en levant les bras au ciel.

Les kunoichi se tenaient sur le qui-vive, terrifiées, attendant le pire, quand Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux et…

Il se rendormit.

* * *

_Voilà, un chapitre de bouclé ! Quel va être l'avis des filles sur la performance de Naruto ? Vont-elles finir par l'accepter tout à fait ?_ _A quoi ressemblent les photos ? Qui sera la prochaine victime ? Que va-t-on manger ce soir ?_

_Pardon… On se voit la prochaine fois ;-)_


	8. Chap8:Oeil de lynx et verres fumés

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

Fifi : merci beaucoup, c'est sympa comme tout ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Lilou5500 : Désolée, pas de couples particuliers… Ca serait pas drôle, il y a trop de bishonen à poursuivre, héhé !

Yue : Ah non, on ne consomme pas, ça ne serait pas loyal uu…. Quoique ! (grand sourire pervers)

Daffy ze hinty : Tiens, c'est vrai que ce serait une idée à exploiter :D Merci !

Leyya09 : Ah non, il est là, il reste XD

Princesse d'Argent : Hey, c'est pas de la méchanceté, juste un réel plaisir à créer des effets de surprise, hihi ! En tout cas, te fais pas de soucis : Naruto est calme pour le moment, mais il va faire des étincelles par la suite !!!

Yureka-chan : « en faire » ? Faire des fanarts pour symboliser les photos ? Euh, c'est un projet… Pas en cours, mais peut-être que, par la suite… A voir ! Par rapport aux couples, il n'y aura que quelques suggestions d'une relation par-ci par-là, mais ce n'est pas primordial :o Quand à la pastèque… Euh, d'accord, elle arrive…

Yumi : Merci beaucoup, ravie que cela te plaise :D !!!!

_Ce n'est probablement pas le meilleur des chapitres :s Je me rattrape sur le suivant, promis!_

* * *

Une à une, les têtes de nos vaillantes kunoichi perverses et de leur chef de mission sortirent ; Intriguées, craignant les représailles de Shikamaru, elles lui jetaient des regards curieux et craintifs…

« Plus de danger, c'est impossible de le réveiller… » Souffla Ino, découragée, en arrangeant quelques mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

« De toute façon, on a le principal ! » Renchérit Sakura en jetant un coup d'œil aux polaroïds qu'Hinata tenait dans sa main.

La brune avait déjà fait preuve d'une grande maîtrise de son appareil en des situations plus compliquées que cela. Et, une fois encore, elle avait triomphé et tiré des clichés dignes de ce nom…

On y voyait entre autres un brun langoureusement appuyé sur le tronc d'arbre le plus proche, son torse nu brillant au soleil…. Ce met de choix fit baver abondamment Temari, Ino étudiant la photo avec des yeux hagards et pervers. Les autres, réservées, se rinçaient l'œil sans trop d'enthousiasme, des fois que l'une des blondes ne se fâcherait en voyant ses copines mater le beau Nara.

Cela étant fait, restait un problème de taille à régler, la grande question : qu'allait-on faire de Naruto ? L'intéressé, après avoir vu le feignant du village faire son petit show, tentait actuellement de cacher une bosse suggestive au niveau de son entrejambes…

« HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!! » Rugit Sakura en voyant notre pauvre blond réagir bien malgré lui. Mais rien n'attendrissait la pauvre petite choquée, et elle lui envoya un coup de pied au mollet, histoire de lui rendre toute sa raison. En effet, distrait de ses pensées perverses, Naruto retrouva rapidement toute sa tête… Et gémit devant la force herculéenne de sa co-équipière.

Heureusement, le chakra médical de la kunoichi, prise de remords, fit merveille, et la jambe de notre éphèbe gay perdit l'énorme hématome violacé apparut précédemment.

« Bien, toi, tu restes ici, nous allons délibérer ! » Lui lança Tenten avec un sourire, avant de rejoindre les autres adolescentes. Assises en cercle, elles débattaient sur les capacités de Naruto.

Le blondinet, resté seul comme un co… Euh, bêta, alla s'installer sur un banc pas loin de là, attendant les résultats avec une certaine inquiétude. Puis, voyant que personne ne venait, il décida d'aller s'entretenir avec l'unique créature qui partageait constamment son corps : le démon renard.

Ce dernier s'était bien amusé et voyait comme un divertissement de choix les mésaventures de son réceptacle.

-Arrête de rigoler, renard mouillé !!!

-Tout de suite les gros mots ! Avoue que la situation est cocasse !

A demi écroulé sur sa cage, le joyeux démon était en proie à une sacrée crise de rire, si bien que notre brave Naruto préféra mettre les voiles, dépité. Et lui qui espérait sympathiser un temps soit peu avec son hôte ! M'enfin, l'espoir fait vivre les baka, comme dit Iruka.

* * *

_Lundi 7 août, 15H17 : Le G5 délibère !_

_Temps : Dégagé_

_Vent : force 3_

De l'autre côté du chemin sablé, le conciliabule de nos héroïnes s'achevait sur une note positive : elles étaient toutes d'accord sur ce point : l'Uzumaki était doué, habile de ses mains –dans tous les sens du terme !- et répondait aux critères requis. Hormis bien sûr le fait qu'il était un mec.

-On ne pourra pas parler chiffons librement, avec lui dans les pattes…

-Ben ouais, mais bon, Ino, il s'est bien débrouillé, non ?

-C'est vrai, c'est vrai… Mais… Enfin, ça vous dérange pas d'avoir un membre de la gente masculine ?

Sur le coup, les autres ne trouvèrent rien à répondre. Evidemment, Hinata se fichait royalement de ce détail : tant que c'était Naruto-kun, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

-Moi je m'en fous, c'est mon co-équipier habituellement alors… Il est facile à vivre, un peu crado, mais sympa.

-….C'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu lui balances des torgnoles à tout va ?

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! T'es pas mieux avec ton frère toi !

-Kankuro est un peu dur à dresser, voilà tout !

Tenten leva une main pour apaiser les tensions entre Sakura et Temari, également pour les replacer dans le contexte : « Bien, qui vote pour l'adhésion de Naruto dans le groupe ? » Seule Ino garda la main baissée, gênée. Voyant qu'elle était sûre de perdre contre la majorité, elle montra sa paume en soupirant.

« Allons lui dire ! » S'exclama Hinata, enchantée, les yeux brillants. Avant même que les kunoichi ne soient levées, elle était déjà devant le blond ;

* * *

-Naru… Naruto-kun, J'ai une…

-Alors comme ça vous m'acceptez ?! Cool !!Dattebayo !!

-Mais…

- Ino était pas trop chaude ?! Bah, je saurais lui montrer qu'elle a fait le bon choix !

-Et…

-Je sais, je sais, je suis idéal ! Ah, c'est super ! Merci de m'avoir tenu au courant !

-De... De r…

-On va commencer la nouvelle mission ?! Nickel ! Je suis prêt !

Laissant la brunette triturer ses index, le nouveau membre pervers se précipita vers ses collègues qui arrivaient tout juste. « Qui est la cible ?! Qui est la cible ?! » Hurla-t-il en trépignant, pressé comme tout –mais avec raison, donc on n'allait pas lui en vouloir-.

« A vrai dire, nous pensions à Shino, histoire de savoir ce que cache cette petite jaquette… » Lui dit Sakura avec un grand sourire. Clic, clac, Hinata rechargeait son appareil ; Quand elle eut fini, elle leva le pouce, indiquant sa motivation au petit groupe.

« Tiens, c'est marrant –ttebayo, elle a l'air moins timide avec vous. » Constata l'élu du cœur de notre photographe favorite, qui rougit instantanément.

«….Quand tu seras grand, tu comprendras. » Siffla Temari, agacée. Après quoi, il fut décidé que tout le monde se retrouverait là le soir même, lancement de la mission Black Glasses !

* * *

_Lundi 7 août, 18H01 : Opération Black Glasses_

_Temps : Légère brume_

_Vent : Brise_

_Note : Mais qui choisit des noms de missions aussi débiles ?_

Comme prévu, nos ninjas pervers arrivèrent au compte-goutte au lieu de rendez-vous ;

-Bien, Hinata, tu es notre informatrice en chef.

-Je…

-Hey ho Naruto, t'es pas le boss !

L'interpellé se planta devant la blonde caractérielle et débita l'argument que voici :« Je sais Ino, mais c'est pas une raison ! T'es tout bonnement jalouse parce que l'Hermite pervers me préfère ! »

Mais la plaisanterie n'était pas au goût de la télépathe, qui envoya son poing chakratisé –Tsunade sensei oblige- dans le faciès du bishou yaoiste qui décolla.

-Joli Tir !

-'rci Saku.

-'e pourrai me 'aire 'oigner ? Vint demander la pauvre victime, ses dents dans un mouchoir et sa dignité de chef dans un autre.

-… Laisse-le souffrir un moment, ça le calmera !

Il faut croire que Temari appréciait beaucoup Ino, à moins qu'elle ne fut sadique, parce que l'état du blond laissait franchement à désirer. Le faire mariner comme ça, c'était… Cruel, mais Hinata s'interposa et soigna elle-même son aimé –toujours gay, de surcroît.

Une fois les différentes petites diversions achevées, il fut temps de revenir à la mission, ce que chacun fit avec un certain plaisir.

* * *

-Shino-kun aime aller dans le bois pour trouver des insectes…

-A cette heure-ci ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il vaudrait mieux aller voir chez lui, espionner…

L'idée fut jugée bonne, et le petit groupe se dirigea vers le domaine Aburame, qui se trouvait alors en périphérie du village, terre abandonnée que les visiteurs évitaient.

« C'est _ça_ sa maison ? » Demanda Ino d'un air révulsé en chassant une innocente fourmi de son épaule. Son index manucuré pointait une petite masure en bois littéralement recouverte de toiles d'araignées, feuilles diverses et autres réjouissances dans le même esprit.

« Réfléchis un peu, la truie ! Les insectes ont probablement besoin d'un lieu de vie adapté ! » Lui répliqua méchamment Sakura, tandis que sa rivale lui tirait la langue fort peu poliment.

De toute évidence, les hostilités étaient ouvertes, mais Temari eut une fois encore l'occasion d'utiliser son cher éventail.

Si bien que le groupe put franchir la barrière qui clôturait le domaine Aburame sans bruit superflu. Une fois là, ils se répartirent efficacement autour de la maison, qui paraissait à première vue complètement vide.

Le plan était simple : Défoncer la porte, entrer, clouer Shino au lit, photographier, et repartir comme ils étaient venus. Enfin, ça c'était la version Uzumakienne.

Celui de Tenten était beaucoup moins… Brusque, et consistait à s'infiltrer dans la chambre du jeune Aburame pour y jouer les paparazzis, le tout dans la discrétion et le silence absolu. Cette idée satisfit notre petit monde, malgré les grognements de Naruto –auxquels Sakura mit un terme avec un coup de pied au postérieur-.

* * *

_Lundi 7 août, 18H18 : Opération Black Glasses_

_Temps : Dégagé_

_Vent : Non_

_Note : Sommes prêts à entrer. Attendons le signal d'Hinata._

A demi dissimulée dans un arbre crochu, la brune se tenait sur ses gardes, ses yeux brillants dans l'obscurité. Rapidement, elle analysa la maison, repéra Aburame Senior et son fils dans ce qui semblait être un rotemburo intérieur.

« La voie est dégagée, mais… » Commença-t-elle doucement dans son micro, quand un glapissement l'interrompit ; Ino venait de comprendre que les murs entiers étaient recouverts d'insectes, et sa phobie l'avait reprise.

Une profusion de « quelle horreur » résonna dans les casques de nos vaillants missionnaires, puis un hurlement perçant qui les rendit tous à moitié sourds. Ensuite, plus rien : la blonde était tombée évanouie, révulsée par la vision d'un pan de parpaing grouillant d'araignées ou coléoptères diverses ;

Néanmoins, les autres n'en menaient pas large, sauf Hinata qui était habituée à ce genre de voisinage assez désagréable. Le problème, c'est que les insectes n'avaient pas que ça à faire, aussi avaient-ils décidé d'alerter les propriétaires légitimes de la maison.

Enveloppés dans de larges serviettes pourpres à motif de palmiers, le père et le fils surgirent sur le perron, découvrant une Ino la bave aux lèvres, étalée par terre, convulsive ; Les autres avaient eu le temps de se cacher ;

Peut-être que s'ils n'avaient pas porté de lunettes, les deux Aburame auraient capté une série de flash lumineux, sur l'arbre mort qui poussait non loin de là : Même en danger, ne jamais oublier son objectif, telle était la mentalité de la Hyuuga.

« Dispersion ! » Chuchota Naruto en désespoir de cause : mieux valait sonner la retraite, Ino s'en sortirait toute seule… Car, quoiqu'il fut un vrai ninja de Konoha, notre blondinet avait une dent contre elle et une certaine dose de rancœur, parce qu'elle n'avait pas cru en ses capacités. En plus, la mission était finie, grâce à Hinata. Advienne que pourra de la fleuriste !

Seulement, il avait négligé un détail… L'oreillette de la blonde. Que Shino faisait actuellement tourner entre deux doigts, pensif. Finalement, le brun se pencha sur l'évanouie et extirpa un micro de son col.

« Je sais que vous m'entendez. Vous ne pourrez pas vous enfuir, cette fois. » Souffla-t-il, stoïque. Derrière lui, un essaim d'insectes en tout genre grondait, s'élevait, menaçant.

« Vous êtes perdus ».

* * *

_L'avenir du groupe serait-il compromis ? Pourront-ils continuer leurs missions ? Ino va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Quels sont les clichés d'Hinata ? Vous en saurez plus… La prochaine fois :p_

_jingle_ de conclusion


	9. Chap9: Prison Weak?

Opération Bishous ! 9

_Et bien la voilà, la mise à jour tant attendue ! Navrée pour cette attente, cela ne se reproduira plus. Les réponses aux reviews étant interdites sur le chapitre, je n'ai pas pu répondre aux commentaires du chapitre 8 -ça aurait trop tardé sinon, et quel est l'intérêt de recevoir une réponse quand on a posé une question 70 ans auparavant?.- Par conséquent, je tâcherai de me rattraper sur les nouvelles mises à jour, en répondant tout de suite._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, la première chose qui frappa Ino fut une douleur à la tête, et l'impression d'avoir été…Frappée, justement. Effectivement, en passant ses doigts sur ses cheveux blonds, elle remarqua un bel œuf de pigeon qui la fit couiner d'horreur. Sa si jolie tête! Son beau visage ! Défigurés ! Pour un peu, elle s'évanouirait de nouveau… 

« Tiens, Mademoiselle l'Espionne est enfin prête à parler. » Annonça une voix grave que la blonde reconnut sans peine. Dressé devant elle de toute sa hauteur, Shino, vêtu d'une manière décente –c'est que torturer quelqu'un nécessite d'avoir une certaine classe-, bras croisés et lunettes brillantes, la considérait avec un semblant de fureur, pensait-elle. Avec raison.

« J'ai rien fait…. Je passais par là, c'est tout ! » Gémit la pauvre Yamanaka avant de vouloir se lever ; Hélas, ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient entravés par un fil de chakra que contrôlait son bourreau. Ce dernier, appréciant moyennement qu'on le prît pour un imbécile, s'avança davantage. Lentement, il se pencha pour faire face au visage soucieux de la prisonnière. Celle-ci s'observa dans les lunettes fumées... Et étudia les dégâts sur son charismatique faciès, navrée; « Suis-je bête… Le micro est un banal accessoire de mode ? «Un menteur est un Homme qui ne sait pas tromper », sais-tu ? »

Cela voulait tout dire… Craignant le pire, Ino se promit de fracasser la tronche ahurie de Naruto, si jamais elle s'en sortait...

* * *

Dans la forêt, les compagnons de la blondinette ne s'en sortaient pas mieux, poursuivis par des abeilles et punaises aussi bien armées qu'un bataillon d'ANBU. 

« Tu parles d'un chef d'équipe ! Ah ben oui, il est beau le chef d'équipe ! » Grognait Sakura, ulcérée par le comportement de son co-équipier ; « Fuir ! Abandonner Ino ! Et pour finir, être un véritable appât à ennemis ! Chapeau, vraiment ! Idiot ! »

Une poigne de fer la saisit alors qu'elle bondissait sur un arbre au tronc large ; Elle se retrouva à l'intérieur dudit tronc, creux et vide. Ses nouveaux occupants, l'équipe du blondinet, avaient chassé tout animal propice à y vivre ; L'espace d'un instant, cela deviendrait leur quartier général et leur cachette secrète. Malheureusement, un vrombissement sourd, produit par des milliers d'ailes d'insectes, leur démontrait que les petites bêtes étaient tenaces.

« Et maintenant, c'est bon, Temari ? » Questionna le réceptacle du démon Renard, en jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux vers l'extérieur, à la recherche de l'essaim;

L'intéressée sortit à demi de l'écorce protectrice et s'humecta l'index, contrôlant, semble-t-il, la direction du vent. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage, tandis qu'elle tirait des conclusions de son examen météorologique.

« C'est même nickel ! Ni sur Konoha, ni sur nous ! » Annonça-t-elle gaiement; «Dans ce cas, vas-y. » Ordonna le chef d'équipe. Qui s'en prit une, parce que la blonde du désert détestait recevoir des ordres de quelqu'un plus faible qu'elle.

Néanmoins, elle dégaina son éventail et envoya une bourrasque puissance 7 sur les insectes; En un instant, arbres et bêtes envahissantes furent décimés. « Hey, pourquoi tu l'as pas fait avant ?! » S'écria Tenten, stupéfaite par tant de lenteur et de bêtise: ils n'avaient tout de même pas dû fuir comme des lapins juste que parce que sa vieille adversaire avait eu la flemme d'utiliser son arme?!

« Insectes trop rapides. Impossible de bien se positionner pour être efficace. Vent défavorable. » Enonça, comme pour un bilan météo, l'attaquante du désert; Ses arguments furent assez convainquants pour la kunoichi, qui se tut.

Il s'agissait à présent de s'occuper d'Ino, toujours aux prises avec les Aburame, plus particulièrement avec le plus jeune du clan. Cette fois, poussé par un élan de courage et de dignité due à son rang de chef d'équipe, Naruto se redressa… Aussi haut que leur abri improvisé le lui permettait… Et, le regard vers le lointain, crispé dans un air sérieux qui ne lui allait –entre parenthèses- absolument pas, il annonça théâtralement qu'il avait un plan.

Sa précédente tentative ne lui avaient pas attiré beaucoup d'éloges, mais Hinata, paisible, réussit à rallier ses camarades à sa cause : Il y avait tout de même une prisonnière en jeu! Ce fut dernier point qui les convainquit toutes ; On se décida à écouter le blond qui attendait, gravement, que tout le monde fasse attention à lui.

« Shino ne sait pas qui est qui ; Il n'a vu qu'Ino, et c'est un point pour nous. Voici ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

* * *

-Alors, explique-moi ce que tu faisais, avec tes co-équipiers, sous mes fenêtres. 

-Nan !

-Je vois.

C'était bien la première fois que le shinobi parlait autant. En l'occurrence, il aurait bien voulu que sa prisonnière soit plus bavarde ; Cet échange de rôles le laissait perplexe et frustré : était-il la cible d'un complot quelconque ? En voulait-on à ses insectes ? Non, il n'avait pas peur. Il ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi LUI, Shino Aburame, devait se coltiner une bande d'espions. Et pas doués de surcroît.

Songeur, il considérait l'air buté de la blonde, toujours ligotée, et les lèvres serrées sur les informations que le brun devait à tout prix lui soutirer: Il fallait la faire parler coûte que coûte !

…

Voilà qu'il voulait faire parler quelqu'un, lui qui aimait tant le silence. Décidément, cette affaire l'avait bouleversé plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

* * *

« Ca convient à tout le monde ? » Un unanime hochement de tête répondit au blondinet. _Lundi 7 août 21h04 : Opération Auprès de la blonde_

_Temps : Brume légère, clair de lune._

_Vent : aucun._

_Note : Lancement de l'opération de sauvetage d'Ino. Naruto semble sûr de lui. Acceptons de lui faire confiance –la situation ne pourrait pas être pire, selon Temari-._

* * *

« Tu as de la chance, Ino Yamanaka. On sonne à la porte. » Enonça tranquillement Shino avant de se retirer ; Afin de faire parler la kunoichi, il avait commencé à approcher de son visage livide une énorme araignée. La méthode aurait pu être efficace si le carillon mélodieux de la sonnette n'avait pas résonné au même moment. 

-….. Hinata. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tard ?

-Bon, bonsoir, Shino-kun… J'étais partie m'entraîner et la nuit m'a surprise… Alors je suis venue ici, le manoir est encore loin…

-Je comprends. Rentre, je t'en prie.

En parfait gentleman, le co-équipier de notre photographe favorite lui ôta son manteau et la guida dans un petit salon de style japonais. Après quoi, il lui servit du thé et prit congé, poliment, désireux d'éviter toute confrontation entre sa co-équipière et la blonde. Mieux valait séquestrer cette dernière!

Alors qu'il tournait les talons, Hinata quitta prestement son fauteuil de bambou et analysa la pièce à l'aide du Byakugan. Aucun insecte, aucun intrus. Ravie mais sur ses gardes tout de même, elle se précipita sur le panneau en bois, au fond de la pièce, et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec;

Comme prévu, il donnait sur un corridor couvert faisant le tour du jardin. « Par ici ! » Héla discrètement l'adolescente, tandis que Sakura, Tenten et Naruto accouraient.

Sur le toit, Temari déploya son éventail et forma d'un coup sec une petite brise, qui lui permit de flotter au-dessus des tuiles. Elle se chargerait de surveiller Shino dans les airs, le toit de la maison Aburame étant percé de multiples œil-de-bœuf et autre vérandas : histoire de laisser aux insectes accès à la lumière naturelle. La blonde devait juste surveiller où tombait son ombre, pour ne pas être repérée.

« Il est dans la cuisine. Vous pouvez y aller. » Chuchota-t-elle, voyant sa cible s'affairer avec la théière.

Rapides comme l'éclair, les ninjas se précipitèrent dans les couloirs, guidés par la blonde du désert et le plan de Naruto : chacun gérait un secteur, afin de retrouver la prisonnière au plus vite. Pour se faire, le blond avait créé quelques clones, destinés à aider nos protagonistes pour couvrir davantage de terrain.

Hinata, elle, restait dans le petit salon, prête à distraire son co-équipier en cas de danger.

En entendant la voix de la brune à l'autre bout de la maison, Ino s'était sentie emplie d'un sentiment d'espoir fou. Ses joues reprirent des couleurs : elle était sauvée désormais! Alors qu'elle commençait à craindre de ne pas dénicher "sa" blonde, Sakura apparut sur le seuil de la pièce. « La truie ! Attends, je vais m'occuper de ça… » La kunoichi concentra son chakra dans son index, comme le lui avait appris Tsunade. Cela lui permet de créer un scalpel verdâtre chakratisé, qu'elle utilisa pour trancher les liens.

« Pour une fois, je suis bien contente de te voir ! » Grimaça Ino en se massant les poignets et les chevilles, quoiqu'elle fût réellement satisfaite de voir sa meilleure rivale.

-Attention, Shino revient, planquez-vous !

-Il va où, il va où ?

-Dans le salon, Hinata, fais quelque chose !

Terrifiée, la photographe récupéra tout son courage en focalisant ses pensées sur le tendre sourire de son aimé. « Euh, euh, Shino-kun, je suis allergique au thé, désolée… Tu as quelque chose d'autre à boire ? » Un mauvais caricaturiste aurait présenté Shino avec une goutte de tension derrière la tête, mais ce dernier se contenta d'hausser le sourcil droit, avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Il lui semblait pourtant avoir déjà vu l'adolescente boire du thé avec leur maître… ?

« Vite, bougez ! » En une poignée de secondes, tout le monde disparut. Sauf Hinata, bloquée dans le salon. « Prétexte quelque chose… ? » Lui susurra Tenten dans le micro qui, comme vous l'avez compris, remplissait toujours ses bons offices. Malheureusement, même si la prisonnière avait été libérée, il restait un petit détail…

« Vous êtes tous piégés cette fois » Annonça une voix de fer. L'Aburame avait conservé le petit transistor et écoutait, paisible en apparence, ce que disaient les intrus dans sa propre demeure. « La maison est protégée par un chakra puissant afin de préserver nos insectes. Vous ne pouvez plus sortir de ce dôme. Ca vous apprendra à ne pas changer de mode de communication.»

Il y eut un long moment de silence, où chacun se sentit vraiment stupide. L'araignée avait capturé ses mouches dans une toile de chakra et d'intelligence. A présent, tout semblait vain, et l'heure n'était plus aux cris de joie et aux regards pervers ; Hinata, quoi qu'elle aurait pu paraître innocente, tâta les photos prises à la va-vite, dans sa poche, preuve irréfutable de son méfait. Quand bien même, elle refusait tout bonnement de laisser ses camarades porter le chapeau !

Les autres se recueillaient, ne voulant même pas imaginer le sort que pourrait leur réserver Shino. La mort ? La torture ? Dans le genre se faire dévorer par les insectes, peut-être ?

- Temari ne peut pas intervenir, étant sur le toit ?

-Non… La voie des airs est piégée, elle aussi. Nous sommes... condamnés.

Comme pour approuver le triste verdict de sa co-équipière, l'héritier des Aburame visita chaque pièce, envoya quelques insectes pour ramener à lui les espions, et rameuta son monde dans le salon où était déjà Hinata. Il compléta sa tournée en ramenant Temari sur le plancher des vaches : Désireuse de sauver ses camarades de lutte, l'adolescente avait tenté de s'éloigner quelque peu, dans l'espoir d'échafauder un plan. Peine perdue.

«… Merci d'être venus me chercher. » Dans la grande pièce vide, la petite phrase d'Ino résonna longuement, quoi qu'elle fut dite dans un murmure quasi indétectable. Pourtant, elle reçut une réponse toute simple, que chacun put traduire sans difficulté :

Shino Aburame souriait dans son grand col, affichant le rictus méprisant d'un prédateur ayant déniché sa proie favorite…

* * *

_Notre équipe de pervers favorite est en bien mauvaise posture... Avez-vous des idées sur la suite des événements? Des conseils afin d'améliorer les prochains chapitres? N'hésitez pas (sauf si c'est pour me dire que la meilleure des choses à faire serait d'arrêter cette fanfic, bien sûr :p)_

_("Un menteur est un Homme qui ne sait pas tromper" est un proverbe de Vauvenargues.)_


End file.
